Numerous lottery agencies, land-based casinos, and on-line gaming operators or casinos have player clubs or player rewards programs. For example, the Maryland state lottery has a VIP Club for any individual that wants to receive special offers, notice of upcoming special events and promotions, advance notice of new games and game changes, a club newsletter, or exclusive club member prize drawings.
Casino rewards programs are usually tied to the amount of money an individual bets or spends at participating casinos. Most casinos or casino chains offer such programs. Some examples of such reward programs include Harrah's TOTAL REWARDS, Foxwoods' Casino's Wampum Rewards, and CasinoRewards for participating on-line casinos. These rewards programs may have one or more levels that may be tied to participation fees or volume. For example, the Harrah's TOTAL REWARDS program has three levels of membership: Gold, Platinum, and Diamond. A player is promoted to Platinum and then to Diamond membership as the player bets more money at a Harrah's casino in a calendar year. In addition, a player may also earn reward points by using an affiliated Visa card. The rewards or benefits for the member player include cash, free items, discounts at the gift shop or on casino services, and special services and events.